


Live Forever

by queen_bitchh



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Doctor AU, F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy AU, Lesbian AU, Slow Burn, Tags will be added, questionable descriptions of surgery based on my limited medical knowledge, they all live in angsty city where they belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_bitchh/pseuds/queen_bitchh
Summary: Alaska is a great surgeon. A great surgeon who is about to start her internship at Seattle Charles Hospital, and the rest of her life.Too great to be distracted by stupid things like hot, stethoscope-wearing, blondes.





	Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi, lovelies!
> 
> just for some background: this will start pretty similar to the storyline of grey's, but will take on a life of its own pretty soon! 
> 
> also, this is un-beta'd so apologies for any mistakes (although i have proofread a million times). any feedback/critiques/thoughts please comment below, i'd love to hear any feedback. enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: i have zero medical knowledge, so anything described here will probably be very inaccurate.

The first thing that crossed Alaska’s mind when she woke up was that she was screwed. Honest to god, abso-fucking-lutely, no way out of it, screwed. The second thing she thought was that great surgeons are never late. Especially not when they’re starting their first day as an intern at one of the best surgical programs in the country. Which is why opening her eyes on the living room floor, with a pounding headache and a naked stranger lying next to her, was a complete and utter disaster.

Cursing her nearby bar and their stupid Tequila Thursdays, Alaska hauled herself to her feet. Light streamed in through the open window, _not_ a good sign, and so Alaska took a deep breath, said a quick prayer to the patron saint of ill-advised sexual encounters, and checked her watch. “Fuck me!”

“I mean sure. I’ll go for round two.” Even better. Drunk bar hook-up whose name Alaska couldn’t remember except that it might have possibly been Karen, was awake. Just what she needed. Alaska sighed heavily, spinning around to look for the bra that she was sure had been there last night, amidst the piles of boxes and stacks of clothes and books. “Look, you need to go.”

“Is this yours?” The girl, although still sprawled out naked on top of Alaska’s favourite rug, was holding her black bralette aloft in one pale hand. How humiliating. She snatched it from the girl’s grip, trying to ignore the flush rising on her cheeks.

“Thanks.” Alaska stared pointedly at the door, but Erin, or whoever, didn’t move. “Seriously, can you leave. I’m late, which isn’t a good idea on your first day of work, so….”

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Shannon smirked, letting the pointless small talk roll off her tongue so slowly that Alaska wanted to strangle her. “Is it yours?”

“Yes, kind of. It’s my mothers. But I’m selling it.” Manon opened her mouth as if to speak again, but Alaska cut her off. “We don’t have to do the thing.” At her blank look, Alaska elaborated, reciting off the spiel that she’d used on every one-night stand since her second year of college. “You know, exchange details, pretend to care, all that stuff. It’s been really great but I’m gonna go upstairs and have a shower and when I get back down here you won’t be here. So, goodbye, um–?”

“Sharon.”

“Right. Alaska.”

“Alaska?” The corner of Sharon’s mouth crooked up and that time it seemed less mocking, more genuine somehow. Alaska got a look at her properly for the first time that morning. Platinum blonde hair falling messily around high cheekbones, plump lips, icy blue eyes - Shit. She was even more attractive than Alaska remembered her being last night, which, God knows, is a fucking rarity. “Nice meeting you, Alaska.”

“Bye, Sharon.” Alaska dashed up the stairs, her heart beating a mile a minute and a familiar warmth pooling in her stomach.

Great. This was all she needed.

Alaska arrived at the hospital sooner than she’d expected and she reached the designated O.R just as Chief Visage was working her way through an introductory speech. The chief caught Alaska’s eye, but a brief purse of her bright red lips was the only punishment she got.

The twenty or so interns were left to eye each other up, circling around the operating table like vultures. Alaska knew that not all of them would make it through their internships and she couldn’t help but wonder which of them would be gone come two years time. Maybe the petite blonde, practically bouncing around the room in excitement. Or the redhead across from her, a wide, lazy grin on her face. Perhaps the thin, modelesque girl with the bitchy expression on her perfect face or the handsome guy smirking in the corner, or–

It could be her.

Alaska might be one of the eight that switch to an easier specialty, part of the five that crack under the pressure, a member of the two that get asked to leave. And as much as that scared the shit out of her, Alaska knew that she wouldn’t let it happen. She was a good surgeon, and nothing, _nothing_ , would distract her from playing the game she knew that she needed to play to win.

* * *

 

“Right, Coulee, Velour, Taylor, Moore, with me.” Names were called across the already loud locker room and Alaska strained her ears to try and catch her own. She’d been sitting and waiting for her resident for what felt like hours, and there were only so many times that she could adjust her stethoscope or re-button her lab coat. The numbers dwindled until there were five of them left, sitting on the wooden bench in the now-quiet room.

“Got Del Rio?” The girl closest to her asked, her voice a strong Aussie twang. Alaska nodded wordlessly, nerves clogging up her throat, but the Australian just beamed back, apparently completely at ease.

“Hey, so do I.” It was the gorgeous brunette, striding across the room towards the two blondes. She walked like she owned the place, head held high, and Alaska couldn’t help but feel intimidated. “They call him the Nazi.”

“I’ve got him too. At least we’ll be tortured together, right?” The ginger woman opposite them offered, stuffing a hoodie back into her locker. She had kind eyes and Alaska immediately felt more comfortable. “I’m Jinkx Monsoon.”

“Act, Chachki, Belli, Monsoon, Thunder.” At the sound of their names, the group of interns rose tentatively, making their way down the hallway that the doctor gestured to. A woman stood at the end of it, short and unassuming in stature, her caramel hair twisted into a glossy updo.

Chachki snorted, and Alaska could practically hear the disappointment in her voice. “ _That’s_ the Nazi? I thought she’d be more…”

“Terrifying? Yeah. But that’s good right, having a nice resident?” The Aussie offered hopefully, earning a withering glare from the brunette and a scoff from the curly haired man.

“Nice usually equals incompetent. So no, blondie, we don’t want a resident that’s all sunshine and fucking rainbows. We want a good surgeon.”

Act sniffed, obviously put out by Belli’s dismissiveness. “Well, it never hurts to be nice.” She approached the Nazi, extending a dainty, manicured hand. “Hi, I’m Dr. Act. But you can call me Courtney, or Court, or whatever. I don’t mind.” Del Rio turned, looking at Courtney’s dainty hand like she’d been performing rectal exams all day.

“I have five rules,” she barked, her voice loud and harsh, and Courtney jumped back like she’d been shot. “Rule Number One. Don’t try to kiss my arse, I don’t want you there. Whatever you think it’s gonna get you, it won’t. Me hating you, it’s not going to change. Two, answer every page at a run.”

She shoved a pager into each of their hands, the black metal cold and unfamiliar between Alaska’s fingers. Jinkx leaned in towards Alaska as they followed Del Rio down countless identical, sterilised corridors.

“Looks like Belli and Chachki got their wish, huh?” Alaska allowed a small smile to play on her lips before focusing again, trying to take in the information that their resident was shouting at them.

The hospital flashed by Alaska in a blur, and she could only catch brief snapshots: a burn victim being rushed past on a gurney, nurses surrounding a hospital bed, a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair. Almost immediately Alaska was transported back to last night at the bar, her cloudy memories suddenly crystal clear. She saw herself, throwing back shots until the room spun and her heart beat faster in her chest. Catching the eyes of the woman across the room, her mauve lips stretching into a wide grin as Alaska waved. The girl, no, _Sharon_ , walking over with a can of PBR in her hand and talking together for what must have been hours, before making their way back to Alaska’s house.

But then came the harsh reality of morning, the knowledge that no matter how funny or charismatic Sharon had been, Alaska was a surgical intern. She had to work, eat, sleep repeat. Even if she did have time for someone other than a patient in her life, what was the chance that this beautiful woman would be able to understand the demands of her job. What sane person would agree to a girlfriend whose time was not her own, who worked ridiculous hours, who had to be on call day and night? Certainly not Shar-

“Thunder? Watch where you’re going.” Alaska stumbled back, recoiling from the impact of crashing into Dr. Del Rio and trying to ignore Belli and Chachki’s muffled giggles. “What was Rule Number Four.”

“Four, uhm…” Alaska stuttered, desperately hoping that whatever information Del Rio had been spouting had somehow absorbed into her brain via osmosis. “I’m sorry, I don’t- I don’t know.”

“Well, Dr. Thunder,” Del Rio hissed, “Maybe you’d like to get your head out of your pretty blonde arse and listen to what I’m trying to teach you. Unless you think you’re too good for us?” Alaska shook her head hurriedly, staring down at the white tiled floor. “No? Good. Rule Number Four is to always do what I tell you to do. Answer my pages immediately, take the patient I assign you, and, _Thunder_ , listen to me when I speak. Clear?”

They pulled to a stop at the main nurses' station, where a folder was shoved into each of their hands by an exhausted-looking nurse. Alaska could hear Jinkx’s heaving breaths beside her as they flicked through their files, and even her own heart was pounding in her chest. If every day was like this she’d have to invest in some running shoes.

“Excuse me, Dr. Del Rio?” Chachki raised a hand tentatively in the air. God, if even that stone-cold bitch was afraid of their resident, Alaska knew that Del Rio was legitimately terrifying. Even in the face of Del Rio’s arched, perfectly-plucked eyebrow raising in a way that was somehow threatening, Chachki continued, “Didn’t you say that there were five rules?”

The resident’s brow shot up even higher, and Alaska made a mental note to find out who her beautician was. “Well, Dr. Chachki, since you’re dying to know - Number Five. Do not wake me when I am sleeping unless your patient is on the brink of death. Speaking of, I have to make it through 48 hours with you fucking imbeciles, so I am taking a nap. All the information you need is in those packs. Try not to kill too many people.”

With that piece of advice, she strode off, the harsh white lights glinting off her honey highlights. Alaska looked at the four interns next to her, suddenly realising how alone and incompetent they were in a massive hospital, full of busy professionals who actually had a single clue about what they were doing. They all looked at each other, and Alaska could see her own insecurities reflected clearly in their eyes.

“Well,” Jinkx murmured, splitting the nervous silence in two. “She’s a fucking delight.”

Willam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, real sweetheart. What’re you guys assigned too?”

“Dr. Michaels, pediatrics. Oh, that’ll be so fun, I love kids!” Courtney squealed, her green eyes lighting up as she scanned the page in her hands.

“You practically are one. Did Mummy give you too much go-go juice this morning?”

Courtney furrowed her brows at Willam’s comment. “Why d’you have to be such a dick? Just because I’m trying to stay positive and not complain like a certain person I could mention doesn’t mean I’m a _child_.”

“Sorry that we can’t all be happy-go-lucky balls of fucking energy, blondie-”

“Do not call me blondie!” Courtney stepped forward so that she was nose to nose with Willam, both of their faces hard and stony with anger. The tension in the air was so thick that Alaska could have sliced it with a 10-blade.

Willam was the first to move back, spitting out another insult. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re exhausting?”

“Oh, _I’m_ exhausting? Well you’re an insufferable prick with a penis the size of a-”

“Shut up! I’ll go insane if I have to listen to your little lover’s quarrel for the next two days.” Violet raised her hand, stopping Willam and Courtney’s vehement protests. “I’m on cardio with Dr. Liaison, and if anyone has any idea which direction it’s in, I would be very grateful.”

Alaska tucked her folder under her arm and pointed down the main corridor. “I think it’s down here. I’m on neuro, and I’m pretty sure cardio’s on the way.”

“Great let’s go.” Violet hooked her wrist around Alaska’s bony forearm, dragging her away from the still fuming Willam and Courtney.

“Jesus, they really hate each other,” Alaska commented after a few moments of silence between them. No matter how intimidating this girl was, they’d be spending 100 hours a week together, so Alaska might as well make an effort to get along.

Violet stopped outside a door clearly marked ‘CARDIO’, a vixen-like smile lighting up her sharp face. “Nah. I guarantee they’ll be fucking each other’s brains out in a week. Anyways, enjoy neuro.”

“Yeah, you have fun with cardio,” Alaska replied, but the door had already swung shut behind Violet.

Throngs of scrub-clad people swarmed around her, and for one second, Alaska felt completely lost. It was the first time that she’d been alone in this hospital, this huge building full of sick and dying patients, of people that could make or break her career. She was frozen, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, all she wanted to was to just leave-

Then her pager buzzed.

The small noise broke Alaska from her reverie, and she checked the device, the small screen displaying a short series of numbers.

**4679** , a room number. At least whoever the Dr Needles written in Alaska’s file was had thought about the fact that Alaska would have no clue where to go. The room was just off the next corridor, and, standing before it, Alaska couldn’t help but pinch herself.

Whatever was behind the door to room 4679 was the beginning of the rest of her life.

Steeling her nerves, Alaska pushed open the door…

“Hi, Dr. Needles, sorry for-”

…And was greeted by platinum blonde hair falling messily around high cheekbones, plump lips, icy blue eyes - Shit. Alaska stopped dead in her tracks.

Oh, she was so fucking screwed.


End file.
